


Random Occasions

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-27
Updated: 2002-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic, Clark and Whitney move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Occasions

## Random Occasions

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

Random Occasions 

It had been three weeks since Clark had run into Whitney and he could not have been happier. He was getting ready for Whitney to pick him up and then they were having dinner with Lex and Lois. He could never hide anything from those two and they had picked up on his improved mood. Neither of them knew he was dating Whitney, the inscrutable former MVP QB. He could still remember the night he asked Whitney to dress up for him. He had a thing for cowboys since his assignment to cover the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo as the AP pool reporter. The men dressed in tight Wranglers and dusty boots, the cowboy hats and the hard bodies had made Clark's cock ache with desire. He found a bar that catered to gay cowboys and he went home to Kansas a very satisfied young man. 

Oh God did he want to reenact that night with a shirtless Whitney, snug worn jeans hiding nothing, bare feet and that cowboy hat low, hiding his eyes. He was amazed when Whitney imitated a Texas drawl perfectly. That was the first night that Clark got fucked and he loved it. He wanted to make both Lex and Lois jealous by dressing Whitney in something tight and hot but the restaurant they were going to had a dress code. He saw Whitney pull up to his apartment complex. This was a weekend of firsts. First a dinner with his closest friends and then going back to Smallville and spend the weekend with his parents. Clark was nervous but Whitney was terrified. It was abstract to him to be out but this made everything real. He heard Whit knock on the door. 

"Hey, sexy...nice suit." 

"Thanks, um...I brought you flowers." 

"Roses...well I didn't know you had such a romantic streak, I like." 

"Well, I know this is important to you and I want it to go well. So, shall we go?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

Lex and Lois saw Clark walk in with a tall blond man. They were expecting a woman and were instantly off balance. Lex noticed something familiar about the man but could not placed it immediately. 

"Hi, Lex Luthor, Lois Lane Luthor, I'd like you both to meet Whitney Fordman." 

Lex smiled and shook his hand, "Whitney, it has been a long time I think I know why you retired now. Not that I'm complaining because you kept the Sharks from the championship three straight years." 

"You are the Whitney Fordman, the QB. My...nice taste Clark. I know you knew him but not this well." 

"Lois, this is a recent development, one that I am very happy to have occurred. Shall we order a bottle of wine?" 

* * *

Whitney and Clark walked into his house. Clark was happy dinner went so well. Lex and Whit had discussed politics and history while Lois and Clark fought about the Pulitzer Prize and which stories should have won. In the end Lex was furious that the League had forced Whitney to retire but Whit calmed him down and said that it was all working out for the best. Lex made Clark promise that they would have dinner at least once a month. 

"Whit, are you okay?" 

"Clark, I'm fine. I had fun and I did manage to relax. Now I know what you saw...see in Lex, very complex and intriguing man." 

"You intrigue me more. So shall we go upstairs, have some fun, then leave for Smallville in the morning?" 

"Good plan but do your parents know that you are bringing a guy home? I picked up on the fact that Lex and Lois were expecting you to bring a woman." 

"It slipped my mind besides I like the shock value." 

"Clark, call them and tell them." 

"What is in it for me?" 

"Me dressed in a cowboy hat and boots and nothing else." He saw Clark's reaction. Clark really had a thing for cowboys. 

* * *

Clark drove to Smallville, he knew Whitney was lost in memories of the past. He had been back to bury his mom and that was it. He had been in town for two days and left. He told Clark that it was too painful, that he felt like a pariah. He had turned his back and walked away. Clark went back as often as he could but he had ties, Whitney didn't, not anymore. 

"You okay?" 

"Clark...this is a huge step for me...I know your parents but..." 

"It will be fine. Mom and Dad know that I am bring home a special friend to meet. That is what I told them the first time to let them know I was coming to visit." 

"Clark, you were supposed to tell them you are bringing home your boyfriend." 

"Mom asked me point blank last night why I was being gender neutral so I said I had a male companion. She said she would warn dad. It is okay Whitney." 

* * *

Whitney had not expected the warm greeting he received from the Kents. Martha kissed him and Jonathan gave him a big friendly hug. Part of him wondered if they realized that he was their son's lover, but the sleeping arrangements soon put all doubt to rest. 

"Clark, why don't you two get settled in the guest room, it has more room for two people." Martha said that and Clark and Whitney both blushed. If they had not changed anything then Whit knew that is was also the room furthest away from the master bedroom. 

"Okay mom." 

Jonathan pulled Whitney along with him inside, "So this is the reason the best player in football called it quits?" 

"Something like that, yeah." 

"Are you happy?" 

"Very." 

"Then it was worth it and your folks would be very proud. Now are you two serious?" 

"Mr. Kent, shouldn't you be asking Clark this?" 

"Call me Jonathan and no, I'm asking you. He would not have brought you here if he didn't think it was serious." 

"Oh...yes sir, I am serious. Your son is the most amazing person I've ever met or could hope to meet." 

"Good answer, sit down and relax. You are one of the family. Now how do you feel about kids?" 

"I like them and I think clark would make an excellent parent." 

"Okay, come and sit in the kitchen so Martha and I can give you the third degree." Jonathan said that with a smile. 

'Great!' 


End file.
